


Avatar the Last Airbender 30min Prompts

by EmiAysu



Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Turtleduck(s), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAysu/pseuds/EmiAysu
Summary: This is part of a challenge some friends and I do. Once a week we get together and we all write a story in 30 minutes based off of the same prompt. I decided to post my responses to the prompts here. I hope you have as much fun reading them as I had writing them.Each chapter of this story is a response to a different prompt. The prompts themselves will run the gambit from dialogue prompts, to picture prompts, and anything in between and mostly come from the internet. If I know where the prompt originally came from I'll include that as well.The prompt that was used will be listed in the Notes section at the beginning of each chapter.  Some prompts may eventually be expanded and if they are that chapter will be edited to link to the finished story.
Series: 30 Minute Prompt Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Avatar the Last Airbender 30min Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What in the lord’s name possessed you to collect seven thousand………..”  
> This was the first prompt we did and was my pick.

“What in Tui and La’s name possessed you to collect seven thousand turtleducks Zuko!”

“I couldn’t help it Sokka! I started with a little flock of ten and that wasn’t any more than I ever remember being in the palace gardens. And then more just started showing up!” Zuko bent down and lifted up one of the baby turtleducks that was waddling around his and Sokka’s feet. “Look at this face Sokka, look at it, what would you have me do! Kick them out!” Zuka shouted while shoving the baby turtleduck into Sokka’s face.

Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang shared a put upon glance before Toph, Katara and Aang motioned for Sokka to take the lead. Sokka heaved a sigh and shook his head to shore up his mental defenses for the coming conflict. Afterall, it wasn’t everyday one had to stage an intervention with the Firelord, one of the most influential people in the three nations, about his love of turtleducks. Not to mention the foxpuppy eyes that Zuko had. You wouldn’t think someone with that much power and such a normally stern visage could make eyes like that but sometimes the firelord was more adorable than Sokka could bear. 

Sokka glanced at the little turtleduckling, then to Zuko, then back to the turtle duckling before heaving another sigh. “Zuko, buddy...I know the turtleducks are adorable but you can’t keep them all. It isn’t healthy for them or you or anyone else in the palace. It just isn’t sanitary buddy” Sokka gazed around the courtyard they were standing in, the flock of turtleducks filled the entire courtyard and he could see them even filling the hallways of the palace in view.

“Sokka I can’t get rid of Mr. Fluffybeak, look at him Sokka! He’s so cute and helpless what would happen to him if I sent him and the others away.” Zuka pleaded, once more pushing the turtleduck into Sokka’s face.

Sokka once again looked from the turtleduckling to Zuko and his face fell. Sokka had a sinking feeling that this was less about the turtleducks and more about Zuko’s abandonment issues. “Buddy, listen I know all you want is what is best for the turtleducks right?” Sokka asked and his heart broke a little bit more as the young firelord pulled the turtleduckling to himself and nodded quietly. “Okay then, you know the best thing we can do for the turtleducks is to let them go and relocate them back to the wild. We’re not saying you have to relocate all the turtleducks, just a lot of them. Mr. Fluffybeak can stay of course and maybe about 50 of the turtleducks can stay here in the gardens of the palace.”

Zukko nodded softly. “I know Sokka and I guess that is fine. I just love them so much Sokka.”


End file.
